


teddy bear

by untitleds



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitleds/pseuds/untitleds
Summary: junhoe loses his gem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. shortest fic ever!

junhoe smiled as he laid on the ground with a rose in his hand beside jinhwan, laughing softly as he told his lover an embarassing story about his childhood and how he much he wishes he could back to change everything ruinous that happened in jinhwans life. he blinked as he stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkling brighter than ever that day. he always stared at the stars, he loved them. "they're just as bright as you, jinhwan.." he whispered softly, it was almost inaudible. his smile was so wide, his eyes crinkled at the edges so they could smile with him.

he closed his eyes as he felt a strong gust of wind, the smile remaining on his face as he put a hand on jinhwans cold body. the smile slowly faded, taking off the jacket he had and placed it on top of the boy. he hummed softly as he did so, his lips pursed into a straight line as he took a small ring out of his pocket and kissed it before placing it in the small pocket of his jacket. "remember when i gave this to you? we were so young, but you still took it.." he sighed in content, looking down at jinhwan with a smile. he took the rose in his hand and placed it on the ground that next to jinhwans grave. his smile slowly coming back.

"i'll be back tomorrow, teddy bear, i promise." he whispered the petname to the grave, he stared at it until he could remember the soft expressions of jinhwans precious face. the soft hair and how it always smelled like mint, the way his voice would crack when he was lying, "i'll be here tomorrow.." and then he left. 

the next day came but junhoe never arrived the sky earned another star that night, another bright star that was tired of hurting. 


End file.
